Que fale agora ou calese para sempre
by Rina Inverse
Summary: Light Kouga, nosso escritor de fics (autor de peixes, peixes e mais peixes), vai se casar com Martina!


Dessa vez uma boa fic de comédia. Nota: Dark Angel é a minha amiga Karina, Light Kouga vocês conhecem (o autor de peixes, peixes e mais peixes). O Pink é um dos caras dos meus "estúdios". Ah, e como nesse fic tem muita auto-aparição, para me diferenciar da Rina é muito simples: Eu sou "Rina Inverse", e ela, do Slayers, apenas "Rina".

**_QUE FALE AGORA OU CALE-SE PARA SEMPRE_**

Depois de Light Kouga ter sido abandonado pela sua querida Sylphy (ela optou pelo Valgaav), fizemos um programa do qual tinha como finalidade ver se ele ficava com Martina ou Nahga. Após muita confusão, Light Kouga ficou (contra sua vontade) com Martina.

Passados três dias com Light Kouga andando com Martina (contra a vontade dele), eles resolveram se casar (contra a vontade dele)!

Na casa de Light Kouga, Dark Angel, Rina Inverse, Sylphy e Pink (estilista bicha dos meus estúdios) estavam programando seu casamento.

LIGHT KOUGA: Achei que pra casar tinha que ficar noivos um tempo e depois casar, e não casar no mesmo dia... e aliás, eu nem tenho idade pra casar!

RINA INVERSE: Vocês ESTÃO noivos há um tempo.

DARK ANGEL: Há uns quinze minutos.

PINK: Woooooh! Mal espero pra fazer o terno do Light Kouga! – ele dava saltinhos e batia palmas.

LIGHT KOUGA: Pq Martina tem estilistas de 1ª e eu só tenho esse bicha de 5ª!

PINK: Bicha sim, mas de quinta não!

RINA INVERSE: O que vamos precisar pro casamento?

SYLPHY: Padre, um padrinho, uma madrinha...

DARK ANGEL: Muita comida, já que Rina e Gourry estão entre os convidados.

RINA INVERSE: Aliança...

PINK: Posso ser a dama de honra? Posso?

SYLPHY: Também precisa reservar uma igreja.

LIGHT KOUGA: Eu não quero casar.

RINA INVERSE: Todos os nossos câmera mans vão estar lá para gravar tudo. Se você não aceitar, audiência irá cair.

LIGHT KOUGA: E eu aí com a audiência quando eu preciso casar com a Martina!

RINA INVERSE: ¬¬...

DARK ANGEL: ¬¬...

LIGHT KOUGA: Tá bom, eu me importo com a audiência...

Rina Inverse contatou Rina, e ficou combinado que cada personagem ia cuidar de uma coisa do casamento.

RINA INVERSE: Então vai ser o seguinte, Sylphy; você vai cuidar da decoração. A igreja é aquela da praça.

SYLPHY: Hã! Aquela que parece um pedaço de destroço?

RINA INVERSE: Ah, foi o que deu pra arranjar, o nosso orçamento é pequeno...

SYLPHY: Ah, tá bom, eu dou um jeito...

As duas foram visitar a igreja para ver o estado do lugar...

Pedaços de madeira estavam caídos pra tudo quanto é lado, havia teias de aranha em todo canto, e parecia que se respirassem, iam engasgar de tanta poeira.

SYLPHY: ... é aqui que vão se casar?

RINA INVERSE: É... tá pior que eu pensei. Mas você dá um jeitinho né?

SYLPHY: Mas...

Quando ela se virou, Rina Inverse já tinha se mandado.

Nas ruas, Nahga andava pra lá e pra cá, pensativa.

NAHGA: Aiai... me mandaram arranjar aliança, mas como no mesmo dia! Como vou arranjar o tamanho perfeito pro dedo do Kouga e da Martina! Eu sei que pro dedo gordo do Kouga vai precisar ser grande, mas pro dedo fresco da Martina... se o tamanho não for justinho, ela vai reclamar com certeza... E pior ainda... me deram uma merreca de grana pra poder fazer isso... --'

Foi quando Nahga avista uma joalheria acabada. Ela entra na loja e bate no balcão, onde um velhinho se assusta.

NAHGA: Manda aí duas alianças bem baratinhas!

Voltando para a casa de Light Kouga...

PINK: AAAI, volta aqui!

LIGHT KOUGA: De jeito nenhum! Pra que você quer ficar me vendo, hã!

PINK: Pra fazer o seu terno, oras!

Nos estúdios de Slayers...

RINA: Ah, e eu fiquei com a pior parte! Arranjar a dama de honra! Quem vai ser a idiota que vai querer ser dama de honra de um casamento m---- desses! – vinha passando uma figurante do Slayers – Você aí, quer ser dama de honra?

Não.

RINA: Ah, valeu... – vinha outra figurante – Você aí, quer ser dama de honra?

Não.

RINA: Ah, valeu...

Na igreja, onde Sylphy já tinha feito uma grande mudança no local, limpando tudo, Fillia estava instruindo o pianista, que estava desesperado, vendo a aura dela ficar vermelha toda vez que errava uma nota.

FILLIA: Como vai indo aí, Sylphy?

SYLPHY: Vou colocar umas florzinhas em todos os assentos. E aí? Como vai indo?

FILLIA: Ah, com esse pianista m---- que contrataram, tá difícil.

Também nos estúdios de Slayers...

AMÉLLIA: Ah, mas que coisa! Eu tenho que arranjar um padrinho e uma madrinha pro casamento – vinha passando um figurante – Você aí, quer ser padrinho?

Não.

AMÉLLIA: Ah... tá bom.

Enquanto isso, Rina Inverse...

RINA INVERSE: Sim, precisamos de um padre pra fazer um casamento – dizia ela no telefone – Não, não tem um na igreja que reservamos... é, é pq é uma igreja abandonada.OW! Mas isso é muito caro! Vá se f----! Seu filho da p---, c------! – bate o telefone com tudo – GRRRR! Como o mundo hoje em dia está careiro!

VALGAAV: Inverse! O que é pra eu fazer, hein?

RINA INVERSE: Você? ... hm... – Valgaav dá alguns passos para trás assustado, ao ver o sorriso maligno de Rina Inverse.

O telefone começa a tocar.

RINA INVERSE: Alô? Ah, Dark Angel? Como está indo com a comida? Ah, ainda bem, pq o resto tá uma droga. É, eu estou cuidando de arranjar o padre e da organização dos convidados, Améllia está tratando de arranjar o padrinho e a madrinha, Nahga está cuidando da aliança, já que Kouga ainda precisa experimentar roupas. Fillia está instruindo o pianista de 3ª que contratamos, o Pink está cuidando do Kouga, quero dizer, das roupas do Kouga, a Sylphy está tratando da decoração, e a Rina da dama de honra. Hm? Você quer saber o que o resto está fazendo? Eles estão cuidando da noiva...

No palácio da princesa Martina Zoana Mel Navratilova...

MARTINA: Como conseguiram me arranjar um buquê tão mixuruca! – jogava vasos e móveis em cima das estilistas.

ZELGARDS: Martina, controle-se... – desvia de um espelho que ela havia atirado – se você matar uma estilista, seu vestido não vai sair.

MARTINA: GRR... GRR... é verdade – respira fundo – Vocês – aponta pras estilistas – Andem logo!

ZELGARDS/ XELLOS/ GOURRY: Ufff...

Na casa de Light Kouga…

PINK: ESTÁ PERFEITO! PERFEITO! Preciso avisar a srta. Inverse!

LIGHT KOUGA: Olha, eu não acho que esteja...

PINK: É, ficou uma maravilha, o noivo já está pronto – Pink já estava falando no celular – Pode marcar o casamento pra daqui a uma hora.

LIGHT KOUGA: O QUÊ!

Enquanto isso, Rina Inverse...

RINA INVERSE: Que bom que o Kouga já ficou pronto! Já arranjei um padre, e já sei como vão ficar os convidados.

Na igreja...

SYLPHY: Acho que agora está bom!

A igreja estava irreconhecível. Estava como novo. Estava limpo do chão até os vitrais no teto.

FILLIA: Fez um bom trabalho! Esse pianista já tá tocando razoavelmente bem. Não é?

PIANISTA: Sim, sim, sim! – responde desesperado, cheio de hematomas e galos.

Na cozinha dos estúdios Dark (os estúdios de Rina Inverse), Dark Angel cuidava de tudo...

DARK ANGEL: A Hydra Defumada é o nosso prato principal! Está tudo certo?

CHEFF DE COZINHA: Tudo certo! O problema foi matar as cinco hydras, mas já está tudo bem.

DARK ANGEL: E os docinhos? Prontos?

CHEFF DE COZINHA: Sim, mas ajudaria se a srta. parasse de come-los.

DARK ANGEL: ... E o bolo? Tem que ter o noivinho e a noivinha em cima.

O cheff de cozinha faz um gesto, fazendo os outros cozinheiros mostrarem o bolo para Dark Angel.

DARK ANGEL: Hm... – analisava os noivinhos em cima do bolo – Quem que é esse cara! O Kouga é que não é, pela falta de barriga! E essa mulher com cara de anjo com certeza não é a Martina! MUDE ISSO AGORA!

CHEFF DE COZINHA: Sim, srta.!

Améllia, já estava cansada nos estúdios, ninguém queria ser padrinho ou madrinha.

AMÉLLIA: Ah, dane-se! Eu e o Zel vamos ser os padrinhos do casamento!

E Rina, falando ao celular...

RINA: Alô, Pink? É que eu não consegui arranjar uma dama de honra, e...

Nas ruas, Nahga já estava levando a aliança para a igreja.

Uma hora depois...

Martina estava com um vestido impecável, em frente ao padre, que por acaso era o Valgaav. Rina Inverse e Dark Angel vigiavam tudo perto das cadeiras do fundo. Améllia e Zelgards estavam como padrinhos perto do padre, enquanto Pink estava com um vestido rosa cheio de babadinhos, segurando um cesto com pétalas de flores, sendo a dama de honra.

A comida estava ocupando metade do espaço do lugar. Todos esperavam ansiosos o noivo entrar...

Light Kouga entra em cena. Os câmera mans de Dark Studios acompanhavam tudo de perto... todos se espantam ao ver que Light Kouga estava usando um terno rosa com bolinhas amarelas!

VALGAAV: Você é o noivo ou o palhaço que vai animar a cerimônia? – começa a rir.

LIGHT KOUGA: "Isso é um pesadelo, só pode ser..." – pensa.

Martina estava furiosa, constrangida, prestes a falar um monte, mas segurou, e esperou o noivo chegar como se nada tivesse acontecido. O pianista estava tocando uma música razoavelmente boa (de vez em quando errava uma nota e levava uma porrada de Fillia, mas logo consertava).

Valgaav começou a fazer discurso de padre que Rina Inverse tinha passado pra ele. O "padre" lia tudo num papel surrado e amassado que tirou do bolso. Até que chegou a famosa frase...

VALGAAV: Quem tiver algo contra esta união, que fale agora, ou cale-se para sempre.

LIGHT KOUGA: EU! – berra o noivo.

VALGAAV: Mas você não pode! É o noivo!

LIGHT KOUGA: Mas...

VALGAAV: Cala a boca! – dá um chute nele – Como ninguém se manifestou, pode trazer as alianças, Pink.

Pink leva a aliança até os noivos saltitando alegremente.

VALGAAV: Anda, põe logo a aliança.

Light Kouga pega a aliança e quase coloca em seu dedo, quando Rina Inverse grita lá do fundo...

RINA INVERSE: Seu idiota! Não é pra colocar a sua aliança, é pra pegar a aliança da Martina e dizer que vai amá-la e respeita-la, na saúde, na doença, na pobreza e na riqueza, até que a morte os separe, e colocar a aliança nela!

LIGHT KOUGA: Ah, desculpa – cata a aliança de Martina sem nenhuma delicadeza – Eu vou... como era mesmo o discurso, Rina Inverse?

RINA INVERSE: Esquece! Bota logo a aliança nela!

Light Kouga foi colocar a aliança, mas...

MARTINA: Não entra no meu dedo!

LIGHT KOUGA: E o meu tá largo pra caramba!

NAHGA: Não se preocupem! Nunca assistiram Senhor dos Anéis? – joga duas correntes para eles.

Depois do casamento, Martina e Kouga iam saindo com as alianças penduradas no pescoço, e câmera mans carregando Martina, já que Kouga jamais ia conseguir carregar Martina, e muito menos Martina conseguir carregar Light Kouga.

Na hora de entrar no carro escrito recém-casados, Kouga deu uma entaladazinha na porta, mas tudo bem.

E o casamento correu tudo bem. Light Kouga ficou chorando a noite inteira (não de emoção, de tristeza e decepção mesmo), depois que Martina, na noite de núpcias deles, ajoelhou e rezou...


End file.
